fairunefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairune (Game)
is an retro-style puzzle action role-playing game (ARPG) developed by Skipmore and published by CIRCLE Entertainment for iOS, Android, and the Nintendo 3DS. The Fairune Collection includes this game and was released on the Nintendo Switch and on Steam. The game is followed by a sequel, Fairune 2. Gameplay Fairune emulates the look and feel of a classic '80s game. Fairune has a combat system that's highly reminiscent of the first Ys games -consisting of nothing more than walking through creatures. If a creature is the same level as the player the creature would die, the player would take damage, and receive experience points to help level up the player. Throughout the game the player solves puzzles, levels up, and discovers secret paths and locations to help advance the story. The game primarily focuses on puzzle solving with little to no hints, forcing the player to rely much on exploring and the 'trial and error' method of problem-solving. Controls *up,down,left,and right on the control pad (A button on final boss). Story The player assumes the role of the Heroine tasked with locating the three Spirit Icons and sealing the 'scourge'. The Heroine is accompanied by the Ancient Codex, providing creature 'combat' suggestions, as she searches for the Spirit Icons throughout the Grasslands, the Underworld, the Lava Zone, and the Administrators' Tower. Throughout the journey, the Heroine acquires various items to aide her, notably the Dragon's Scale in which ultimately is needed to seal the scourge. When the Heroine defeats the scourge, she is prompted to Reboot Fairune and in doing so frees the Fairies and 'resets the land's story'. Guide * Special recognition to James Donnelly (TrystXII) for his dedicated time and effort to construct a detailed Fairune guide that helped shape this Wiki grow. * Special recognition to Joseph Della Ventura Jr. (Yomendou) for his dedicated time and effort to construct a detailed Fairune 2 guide that also helped this Wiki grow. Versions The iOS/Android and N3DS have very distinct differences that affect the core game depending on which version the player chooses to engage. Version Differences *iOS/Android users will not be able to acquire the Bit Killer, used to kill Bit Creatures. *The Administrators' Tower has its standard 10 floors whereas the N3DS version has an additional 10 floors. *The N3DS version of the game expands the Endgame dungeon into a new 3DS Bonus Dungeon. Achievements iOS/Android Achievements This version of the game does not detail the requirements to achieve completion of each achievement. *First playthrough *Best time *Times completed *Monsters killed 3DS Achievements The following listed achievements detail the requirements for completion. * The End - Beat the game and watched the ending. * Item Collector - Collected all items excluding secret items. * Treasure Hunter - Collected all secret items. * Monster Hunter - Defeated all monsters excluding rare monsters. * Rare Enemy Hunter - Defeated all rare monsters. * Perfectionist - Beat the game without dying. * Twice a Hero - Beat the game twice. * 2hr Speedster - Beat the game within 2hrs. * 1hr Speedster - Beat the game within 1hr. * Monster Slayer - Defeated 1,000 monsters. * Legendary Slayer - Defeated 5,000 monsters. * Rare Enemy Slayer - Defeated 100 rare monsters. Fairune Collection Achievements The achievements in the Fairune Collection involving Fairune are: * The End - Beat the game and watched the ending. * Item Collector - Collected all items excluding secret items. * Treasure Hunter - Collected all secret items. * Monster Hunter - Defeated all monsters excluding rare monsters. * Rare Enemy Hunter - Defeated all rare monsters. * Perfectionist - Beat the game without dying. * 2hr Speedster - Beat the game within 2hrs. * 1hr Speedster - Beat the game within 1hr. The Completion of Fairune is also necessary to earn the following achievements: * Fairune Maniac - Cleared Fairune 1/2/Origin * Fairune Master - Cleared Fairune 1/2/Origin/Blast Additionally, completing the game is necessary to unlock Fairune Blast. Trivia *Fairune evokes the likeness of GameBoy-style Legend of Zelda games. *'Crashing' - Since the update in 2016, some users experience game crashing upon loading. At the moment there are no plans from Skipmore to fix this issue. Screenshot 2017-03-06-22-39-49.png|Displayed error message upon failed attempt to boot game. Screenshot_2017-03-05-10-59-34 copy.jpg|Second error message display upon start up. *'Server Disconnect' - Users are currently not able to "Connect to the Server" for reasons unknown. This feature was used to tally scores against friends and other users by entering player ID numbers. It is unknown if Skipmore will release a patch to fix this issue. Gallery File:FairuneTitle3DS.jpg|Cover Art File:HeroineArtworkclrbkgd.png|The Heroine Official Artwork File:SoHacq.png|The Heroine acquiring the Sword of Hope File:FairuneScreenshot2.png|Fairune game play (Android) screenshot File:FairuneMap.png|Entire Fairune Grasslands Map File:SKIPMOREwebpageFairuneBanner.png|SKIPMORE website Fairune Banner Trailer File:Fairune - Trailer|The Fairune Official Trailer File:Fairune - Official Launch Trailer - iOS Android|Launch Trailer for iOS and Android Game Purchase Description The game is free for download on iOS and Android, but cost $2.99 on the eShop. From the App Store/Google Play Store: "An action-puzzler RPG with a retro feel! The scourge is back with a vengeance! Seal him off for good! Collect the three Spirit Icons to lead the way to victory!" From the Nintendo eShop: "A girl has been chosen to become a heroine. An adventure filled with mystery awaits her. During her adventure, she'll need to find weapons to defeat monsters, and to level up. She also needs to collect items, find secret passages, and solve puzzles. Once she has unlocked three acient statues, she has to seal a mysterious menace away forever." See Also :*Grasslands (Fairune) :*Fairune 2 Category:Games Category:Fairune